The present invention relates basically to water vessels and more particularly to water vessels that are collapsible to a compact storage or carrying condition.
It has long been desired to obtain or provide a seaworthy vessel that may be collapsed to a compact form for carrying and storage. Such vessels are especially useful as auxiliary craft in the form of life rafts or lifeboats carried by larger vessels. Normally, such auxiliary craft is provided either in the form of lifeboats which are not collapsible and therefore occupy a great deal of valuable space on the larger vessel, or they are supplied in the form of a rubberized life raft that is inflatable from a compact condition to an operative condition. Normally such inflatable rafts are upwardly open to receive the occupants. Other rafts such as those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,037,218 and No. 2,888,690 disclose inflatable life rafts that have roof structures defining an enclosure or shelter for occupants. Both designs are relatively complex in nature and obviously expensive to purchase and maintain. U.S. Pat. No. 3,037,218 teaches the ability to utilize either horizontal side as the hull. The structure however, is supported solely by inflated members, such members being the only means to provide flotation. U.S. Pat. No. 2,888,690 features the use of a watertight rigid frame constructed of wood or sheet metal that has a central main body portion, with outrigged flotation units. This raft is not invertible nor is it capable of being stowed in a relatively small area.
The apparatus of the present invention may be embodied in both an auxiliary lifesaving vessel or as a pleasure craft that may be collapsed and easily moved or stored. The apparatus includes two somewhat rigid panels that comprise the hull and deck. These panels are connected to one another by means of a plurality of peripheral hinges, and a peripheral watertight skirting. In addition to the flotation provided by the skirting, a peripheral toroidal tube is also mounted to the vessel periphery. This tube is inflatable and may be utilized to support the structure in an open occupant receiving condition and deflated to allow the two panels to come into an adjacent closed condition. The lifesaving embodiment is invertible, with the hull and deck being water sealable and provided with valves for air circulation.
It is a first object of the present invention to provide a collapsible raft that may be quickly transformed from a closed compact condition to an occupant receiving condition.
Another object is to provide such an apparatus that is very simple in construction and therefore easy to assemble and inexpensive to purchase.
A further object is to provide such a vessel that may be utilized easily as a pleasure craft as well as a lifesaving raft.
These and further objects and advantages will become apparent upon reading the following description which, taken with the accompanying drawings, disclose a preferred and alternate form of the present invention.